mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Coptic Orthodox Churches in Canada
's St. Mina and St. Kyrillos Coptic Orthodox Church.]] The following is a partial list of Coptic Orthodox Churches in Canada, the count stands at 51 churches and communities:Data for Coptic Churches in North America (retrieved 08-10-2008)Coptic Orthodox Church directory on http://mycopticchurch.com/churches/ Coptic Church directory on http://www.copticchurch.net/topics/directory/churches_all.php Diocese of Mississauga, Vancouver & Western Canada The Hierarch of this diocese is Bishop Mina, Bishop of the Holy Diocese of Mississauga, Vancouver & Western Canada. The following is a list of the churches under the diocese: Alberta *St. Mary & St. Mark Coptic Orthodox Church, Edmonton *St. Mina Coptic Orthodox Church, Calgary *St. Mary & St. George Coptic Orthodox Church, Red Deer British Columbia *St. George Coptic Orthodox Church, Surrey *St. Mary Coptic Orthodox Church, Surrey Manitoba *St. Mark Coptic Orthodox Church, Winnipeg *St. Mina & St. Anthony Coptic Orthodox Church, Brandon Ontario *Archangel Michael & St. Tekla Coptic Orthodox Church, Brampton *St. George & St. Abanoub Coptic Orthodox Church, Milton *St. George & St. Mercurius Abu Sefein Coptic Orthodox Church, St Catharines *St. Mary Coptic Orthodox Church, Kitchener *St. Mary & St. Moses Coptic Orthodox Church, Windsor *St. Maximus & St. Dometius Coptic Orthodox Chapel, Mississauga *St. Mina Coptic Orthodox Church, Hamilton *St. Mina & St. Kyrillos Coptic Orthodox Church, Mississauga *St. Paul the Anchorite Coptic Orthodox Church, London *St. Peter and St. Paul Coptic Orthodox Church, Oakville *St. Philopateer & St. Anthony Coptic Orthodox Church, Mississauga *St. Philopater Mercurius Coptic Orthodox Church, Guelph *The Three Young Men Coptic Orthodox Church, Mississauga *Valley of the Mother of God, Mono *Virgin Mary & St. Athanasius Coptic Orthodox Church, Mississauga Saskatchewan * St. Mark & St. George Coptic Orthodox Church, Regina * St. Mary & St. Mina Coptic Orthodox Church, Saskatoon Archdiocese of North America The following is a list of the churches under the Archdiocese of North America: New Brunswick * Holy Virgin Mary & St. George Coptic Orthodox Church, St. John Newfoundland and Labrador *St. Maurice Coptic Orthodox Church, St. John's *Coptic Community, Gander *Coptic Community, Grand Falls Nova Scotia *St. Mena Coptic Orthodox Church, Halifax Ontario *St. Bishoy Coptic Orthodox Church, Stouffville *St. George & St. Antony Coptic Orthodox Church, Ottawa *St. George & St. Rueiss Coptic Orthodox Church, North York *St. John the Baptist & St. Elizabeth Coptic Orthodox Church, Oro-Medonte *St. Mark Coptic Orthodox Church, Toronto *St. Mark & St. Monica Coptic Orthodox Church, Ottawa (Mission Church) *St. Mary Coptic Orthodox Church, Ottawa *St. Mary & St. Abraam Coptic Orthodox Church, Ajax *St. Mary & St. John the Beloved Coptic Orthodox Church, Pickering *St. Mary & St. Joseph Coptic Orthodox Church, Richmond Hill *St. Mary & St. Mary Magdalene Coptic Orthodox Church, Barrie *St. Mary & St. Samuel the Confessor Coptic Orthodox Church, Markham *St. Maurice & St. Verena Coptic Orthodox Church, Willowdale *St. Mena Coptic Orthodox Church, Kingston *St. Moses & St. Katherine Coptic Orthodox Church, Toronto *Ti Agia Maria & St. Demiana Coptic Orthodox Church, Etobicoke *Virgin Mary & The Apostles Peter & Paul Coptic Orthodox Church, Vaughan Quebec *Archangel Michael & St. Marcorios Coptic Orthodox Church, Laval *St. George & St. Joseph Coptic Orthodox Church, Pierrefonds *St. Mark Coptic Orthodox Church, Montreal *St. Peter & St. Paul Coptic Orthodox Church, Dorval (Mission Church) *Virgin Mary, St. Mina & Pope Kyrillos Coptic Orthodox Church, Sainte-Foy *Virgin Mary Coptic Orthodox Church, St. Hubert References See also *Coptic (disambiguation) *Coptic Orthodox Church of Alexandria *Coptic Orthodox Church in North America **Coptic Orthodox Church in the United States ***List of Coptic Orthodox Churches in the United States **Coptic Orthodox Church in Canada * * Category:Egyptian-Canadian culture Coptic Orthodox Coptic Orthodox